College is rough
by XAkatsukiSakuraX
Summary: Sakura of The Xplosive Kunoichi in love with someone lonley like Sasori. Would it ruin reps? I suck at summaries yes I kno lol. This is obviously SasoSaku. CHPTR 4 IS UP O.O
1. The begining

Me:HEY!! lol hi so this is a SasoSaku fanfic o.o....yeah...I just got bored.  
Sasori:o_o.....wtf...didn't me and Sakura fight?  
Sakura:yeah Me:its a fan thing anyways heres the story

OK i don't own Naruto =_=

'_Hello!! I'm Sakura Haruno! I'm in college and I'm recently in a band called The Xplosive Kunoichis. Anyways, forget the crap about me, I'd like to talk about a guy at school! You see, there's this guy named Sasori Akasuna. My god hes so fuckin' cute.....*ahem*Anyways, hes the artist of our grade. Hes unpopular though. Still, I think hes fucking cute....You see, I'm probably the most popular kid in all my classes, but he is part of the lowest chain. So my friends keep me away from him....It sucks u know...But fuck, I'm mostly assigned to sit by him so never mind them'  
"Haruno, Sakura!!"_

".........."

"HARUNO,SAKURA!!!"

"Hmm??," Sakura said as she lifted her head up to look at the teacher.

"I must be boring you eh? So whats the answer to this problem then?" said as he pointed to the math question on the board.

"Uhhmmm....."

"26.4," Sasori said in a whisper voice.

"Hm?" Sakura responded to Sasori.

"The answer is 26.4"

"Oh, umm...26.4?"Sakura said as she raised her voice so that could hear her.

"....Thats correct..." said as he turned to the board and explained why.

"T-Thanks, Sasori," Sakura said to Sasori as she kinda blushed about it.

"No problem, Sakura-sama," Sasori said as he turned his head to smile at Sakura.

As Sakura's thoughts began to go deeper and deeper, the bell rang for free period.

During free period, Sakura went and found Sasori and had her gang around her.

"Hello, Akasuna"

"Hm? Oh right now??"

Sakura just proceeded and kneed Sasori in the stomach. Sasori coughed up amounts of blood and took a hard beating from Sakura and her gang of boys.

"Your gonna 'fix' him up Sakura-sama?" Sasuke said as he cracked his knuckles.

"As always, Sasuke-san," Sakura said as he dragged Sasori into the janitor's closet. She then unbuttoned Sasori's shirt and started using her healing jutsu to heal Sasori of all his injuries.

"Gomen, Sasori-san, once again," Sakura said in a quite voice.

"No, don't worry about it Sakura-sama," Sasori said as he sat up against the wall. Sasori then suddenly grabed Sakura's chin softly. Sakura began to blush.

"S-Sasori-san, w-what are you doing??" Sakura said as she could predict what was gonna happen.

Sasori ignored what Sakura said and his lips started to close the gap between Sakura and him. Just as there lips began to touch, the door opened.

"Ok Sasuke-sa--......"a girl with black hair and black eyes appeared infront of the door. Her name was Shadow Uchiha. She was one of Sasuke's older siblings and always checked on Sasori and Sakura. "What are you two doing??"

Sakura was looking at Shadow with and wide eyed look. She then punched Sasori in the face and said, "Nothing!"


	2. Sasuke begins

Me:Hello again :D Sasori:damn why the hell did I get punched last chapter?  
Me:Oh its just humor and I just got bored lol Sakura:huh.  
Me:Anyways I should add some stuffs....

_Italics:THINKING and I'll put the name of the thinker in parenthesis unless I want you to figure it out yourself lol._  
**Bold:Screaming...deep thought....idk I'll just think.**  
Normal:....Normal...lol

As Sakura and Sasori came out of the closet, Sakura imedietly ran to the bathroom stalls. Thoughts came rushing through her mind.

_'What the fuck just happened to me?! I'm I getting too soft?!!?...*Sigh*I can't help it....For some reason I feel as bad as hell when I beat him up like that.....How can I prevent it??'_

"Sakura-san, you ok?" Shadow said as she knocked on the door of the bathroom stall where Sakura was.

"Y-Yes I'm ok..." Sakura said in a unconvincing voice.

"Doesn't sound like it..."

"I am, I am!!"

"Okay Sakura-san, if you say so...." Shadow sighed as she walked out of the bathroom and told Sasuke what happened.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said with a confusion on his face. He didn't understand why Sakura would act like such to a low life that he thinks is.

_'What the fucking hell? Sakura-sama would never fall for that gay fuck head. Hell, she would love for me to fuck her instead of him fuckin' her....I should do something to make Sakura-sama think Sasori is a bad choice...'_

"Broo...Are you thinking of ways for the demise of Sasori-san?"

"What do you think I'm doin'?"

"*sigh*fine then...but if you get in trouble for this by Sakura-sama then I'm not helpin' you."

"Yeah Yeah whatever....Just go and...do..what ever the hell you do..."

"Fine,Fine,geeze..."Shadow said as she got to her dorm.

Sakura then ran to her dorm trying not to get caught by Sasuke.

In an instant, Sasuke ran infront of her.

"Hi, Sakura-sama," Sasuke said as he smiled at Sakura.

"Sasuke...why the hell are you smiling at me like that??" Sakura said as she was a bit creeped out at this. Sasuke never smiles the way he is right now...or....does he?

"I'll explain to you in my dorm now come with me; free period ain't done yet," Sasuke said as he literaly yanked Sakura into his room.

* * *

Me:Raaape o_o.  
Sakura:o_o.....wtf Sasori:okaay..well...thats not really surprising since its Sasuke that did that.  
Sakura:Good point.  
Sasuke:HEY I'M NOT A FUCKIN' RAPIST!  
Sakura:riiiiiight...I quote: I wanna revive my claaan Me:haha!  
Sasuke:=_=


	3. MildRape oo

Me:hii....I should shut up :D lol

Sasuke led Sakura to his room and closed the door behind them.

"Sasuke-san? What are you doing??" Sakura said while she looked around Sasuke's dorm.

"Doing what I should've done days before," Sasuke said as he pushed Sakura onto the bed and layed on top of her. Sakura did whatever she could to push Sasuke off, though it was useless. Sasuke pinned Sakura into a point in which she only could sqwirm.

"S-Sasuke-san w-what are you doing?!?"

"I'm not letting Sasori take you away Sakura, I love you more!!" Sasuke started to unbutton Sakura's clothing and almost raped her, until Sasori pushed the door open.

"S-Sakura-sama?!" Sasori said shocked. Sasori grabed Sasuke and pushed him into a wall. Sakura got up and hid behind Sasori. This was probably the first time in her life at this college that she was scared so much. She couldn't belive what Sasuke tried to pull. She wanted her tears to flow, but she held them back.

"Heheh, so the low-life has strength?" Sasuke said as he got up.

Sasori qwickly got to Sasuke and put a gun to his head. "Not another word unless you wanna see yourself live and see Sakura-sama ever again..."

"Alright Alright, you got me. Though you haven't killed me yet...." Sasuke said as he dissapeared.

Sakura was silent....she didn't speak, she didn't talk. Sasori turned around and faced Sakura. Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore, she had to let it out. Sakura ran up to Sasori and bursted in tears in Sasori's arms.

Sasori was a little shocked to see Sakura cry this way, though he did understand that she almost got raped. This was the first time Sasori ever saw Sakura weakened so much; the first to see her tears; the first to hold her in his arms. 


	4. Sakura's depression

Sakura:See! I told you that your a rapist!  
Sasuke:AM NOT!!

Sakura continued the rest of her periods, silently and sadly. She couldn't overcome what she just experienced. She just wanted to disappear into a dark pit of depression. Itachi tried to talk to her but she left with no answer. History class came by.

"Now in 1958, the sailors went across the sea to see what was going on. So inwhich--" the teacher looked at Sakura and saw how sad she was. "?"

"Hmm?"she said quietly as she lifted her head.

"Is there something wrong?"

"...No..."

"Would you like to skip the rest of the day to stay in your dorm and sort it out, ?"

"Yes sir..." Sakura said as she got the pass to leave from the teacher.

"First, do you want someone to talk to you as well to help you?" he said as he looked at Sakura before releasing the pass out of his grasp.

"...Yes sir....Sasori Akasuna..."

"Ok, "

"Yes?" Sasori said as he lifted his head out of his book.

"Your dissmissed for the day, please escort on your way out."

"Yes sir," Sasori said as he and Sakura came out of the class and into Sakura's dorm.

~~Sakura's dorm~~

Sakura closed the door behind her with Sasori and her in it. Sasori was quite worried with Sakura. He made sure she had no weapons available in her reach. Sakura just lied down in her bed and faced the wall. Sakura thought she was not needed anymore. All that boys wanted from her is her body is what she was thinking. She thought Sasori was the only one that gave a crap about her. She sobbed silently while staring at the wall. Sasori face Sakura when she had her back to him.

"Don't worry Sakura-sama, its ok to let it out. There is no need to hide it from me," Sasori said as he sat next to Sakura and stroked his hand through her hair. He couldn't feel anything but sorrow for Sakura. Sakura was never like this. She never was so depressed, never felt so weak, and never felt so damned.

"Sasori-kun...why are you the only one that cares for me?" Sakura said silently as if she were going to loose her voice.

"I'm not the only one, Sakura-sama. There are many of people that care for you, only they do not know how to express such feeling," Sasori said as he put his hand to Sakura's cheek. "I am but only just one of them," Sasori said as he leaned to Sakura's lips and kissed her lips. A shock went from Sasori's body to Sakura's. Sakura was stuned from this attack from Sasori. She knew she was deeply in love. Though, how will she say it to the others? How will she say that she loves Sasori Akasuna and not be scorned by the ones that used to be one of her? How will she avoid Sasuke and make sure he doesn't here about anything??


End file.
